


quaint quandary

by huffpuffthree



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Grief/Mourning, Lacrosse, Private School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffpuffthree/pseuds/huffpuffthree
Summary: After her father's death, Clarke is sent to a private boarding school. There she meets Lexa. Together, they navigate life, grief, love, faith, and sex.There will be religious themes. Not for everyone
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. who can say?

Clarke stared down the redwood she was leaving behind with each passing second her mom’s foot remains steadfastly on the pedal. It wasn’t fair that her dad died. It wasn’t fair to her mom, or to her. She tried to be as understanding of her mom as possible. She had just lost the love of her life. One can only imagine how much pain she must be going through. Yet, she just couldn’t understand why her mom was sending her away- to boarding school, at that. 

After Jake’s death, Abby threw herself into work. The trauma thrust upon her from being unable to save her husband from a gnarly car accident ignited a burning desire within her to make sure everyone that came under her care went home. There can never be enough help at a hospital, you see, so she was never turned away. 

With Abby practically living at the hospital, Clarke (at a tender age of 15) was left to fend for herself most days. That was until Abby came across a pamphlet for a certain religious private school.

_ “You won’t have to eat pizza anymore.” _

_ “You mean I won’t  _ get _ to eat pizza? I love pizza!” Clarke tried to reason with her mom. _

_ “With all my hours at the hospital, it’d be better for you. You’ll have people taking care of you,” Abby explained. _

_ “Hours that you chose for yourself? I don’t need strangers taking care of me. I need my mother. Or did you forget-” Clarke stopped short. _

_ “I didn’t mean-” _

_ “No honey,” the doctor interrupted, “You did.” _

_ “You’re going. The decision’s final,” Abby stated, her tone firm and resolute. _

///

“Welcome to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrows!” a latina greeted. “My name is Raven and I’ll be your guide for this tour. Come to me if you have any questions.”

“Do you need help with your bags, Clarke?” Abby asked.

“Nope, I got it,” Clarke shrugged her backpack-strapped shoulders.

Abby hesitated. “It’s just- I have a major operation in 4 hours and it’s a 3-hour drive…”

“It’s okay mom,” the blonde assured even though her watery eyes told a different story, “I know you gotta go.”

The doctor pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead. “I love you, darling.”

“Love you too,” Clarke said softly. Abby then turned around and walked towards her parked car. The blonde watched silently as her mother drove away. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. 

“Let’s get you settled, shall we?” Raven asked.

Clarke nodded and followed her up the front steps. 

///

“This is the courtyard,” Raven gestured with her hand, but Clarke wasn’t listening. She stopped listening the second she laid her eyes on a beautiful brunette with piercing green eyes. 

“The one you’re so openly ogling, is Lexa,” said Raven. “She’s the star lacrosse player of the school. Because of her we’re going to nationals.”

“I hear she has a dick. That’s why she’s rarely in a skirt,” a brunette gossiped. “They let her ‘cause she’s the captain of the lacrosse team and they’re the only sports team that OLPS can be proud of.”

“That’s Octavia,” Raven introduced. “And except on Mondays. No exceptions for chapel. For anyone.”

“What’ll they do? Spank me?” Clarke joked.

“They don’t do that anymore, but Lexa might,” Raven winked at her suggestively. The blonde simply shook her head, chortling. 

They left the courtyard to move on with the tour but not before Clarke stole another glance at tan sculpted thighs.

///

“Alright, settle down, class. Welcome to the final term of the year. We have a new student with us today. Clarke, mind introducing yourself?” asked Miss Diyoza. 

The blonde student walked apprehensively towards the front of the class. 

“Hi, I’m Clarke. I’m from Arkadia,” she smiled awkwardly. Clarke never liked being in the spotlight. 

Just then, Lexa stumbled through the doorway. “Sorry I’m late,” she apologized sheepishly. 

“On the first day, Lexa? I expect more from you,” the teacher reprimanded. 

The lacrosse captain simply smiled tight-lipped before taking the only seat available.

“You may return to your seat, Clarke,” the teacher dismissed. 

The blonde walked back to her table and sat down beside Lexa who smiled politely at her. 

“Hey, can I borrow a pencil?” the brunette asked. 

“Sure,” Clarke handed her a pencil, their hands brushing lightly, “Here you go.”

Lexa thanked her quietly. 

“So, class, we’ll be doing a project. It’ll be 25 percent of your final grade,” the teacher handed out some papers. “Look to your left slash right, they’ll be your partner for your experiment.”

Clarke and Lexa stared at each other wide-eyed. 

“The report is due on the eighth week. Duration of the experiment is up to you to decide. Now, let’s turn to page thirty four…”

///

“Take a picture, it lasts longer,” Anya leaned in to whisper to Lexa whose eyes were trained on a certain newcomer. 

The brunette snapped out of her trance and rolled her eyes at her friend. She cast another glance at the blonde; the image of her head tilted back in laughter was what entranced Lexa prior to Anya’s disruption. 

“I heard you and new girl are paired up for a project?” the dirty blonde asked. 

“Yeah,” Lexa sniffled. It was getting chilly this time of year. “We couldn’t choose our partners.”

“Speaking of which, I’m gonna need the room tonight. We’re gonna brainstorm.”

“And why can’t I be around for that?” Anya raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

Lexa sputtered, “I just- I don’t want there to be any distractions, okay?”

Anya chuckled, “I doubt I’ll be the one doing the distracting.” She patted the athlete on the shoulder, mock-sympathetically.

“Oh, shut up. Just go over to Raven’s.”


	2. chilly

"Hey new girl," Anya grinned at Clarke with a smile resembling a certain smug feline. She walked into Raven and Clarke's shared room and unceremoniously plopped face down on the latina's bed with a bold sense of familiarity. 

"Didn't know you were bunking here." Anya framed her face with her hands in an almost childlike manner. 

Clarke smirked, “I had the choice of crashing with Raven or with Father Jaha, and I think I’m too old and girly for his taste.”

“Oh! Princess has got spunk! Might wanna save some of it. Lexa’s waiting for you,” Anya winked at her.  
///

Lexa stared at her reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time. She had tried on everything in her wardrobe just for fun, or so she tried convincing herself. Lexa pulled off the shirt that she was wearing, leaving her in her sports bra. No, it was definitely not for-

“Clarke,” The brunette breathed at the sight of a golden head peeked through a gap in the door. She was immediately aware of her current state of undress. Ugh, Anya must have left their door ajar. 

Lexa deftly put on the garment she previously removed, unaware of a lingering pair of cerulean eyes.

The brunette gestured for Clarke to sit on her bed as she settled on Anya's.

“So…” 

“You’re from Arkadia, what’s that like?” Lexa asked to break the ice.

Clarke paused, “Boring, mostly.”

Lexa nodded politely.

“I just started high school, so I didn’t have any friends yet. It made sense to come here…” Clarke lied. She was one of the most popular girls in school, despite being a freshman. She was beautiful, outgoing, and kind. Everyone loved her… until her father’s demise. Her transfer to OLPS was a much-needed fresh start. 

Azure eyes flickered around the disorderly room to the guitar resting against the wall near the bay window. Clarke walked over, picked up the instrument with some difficulty, and strummed a few chords gently. 

“You play?” the blonde asked, eager to change the subject. 

“Yes,” Lexa answered. “That was a gift from my dad- I mean, Anya’s dad. I’m adopted. My parents died due to carbon monoxide poisoning while I was in a different wing of the house.”

“Oh,” Clarke looked surprised by the admission. “Okay.” 

The captain’s cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I don't know why I said that. I literally just met you.”

“It’s okay. I think it’s cool that you’re so open about it.” The blue-eyed beauty smiled.

The brunette got up from her Anya’s twin bed and sat down beside the blonde at the bay window seat. 

“I used to get really angry, like murderous-angry. So, Titus-Anya’s dad- gave me this guitar and told me to direct my uh- passion-he calls it- to a different avenue. Here let me show you.”

Clarke handed over the guitar to its owner. Lexa cleared her throat and plucked the strings.

Anya, you’re a motherfucking cunt.

Clarke almost choked.

You could be great, but you’re too dumb.

The brunette stopped abruptly. “Should I continue?” she asked with a playful smirk.

“No, no, I got the idea,” the blonde laughed and placed a hand on Lexa’s knee.

“So, how did you learn?” 

Clarke paused. She hardly talked about her dad other than with her mom. “My father taught me.”

“He must be really good,” Lexa said. 

“Was,” the blonde whispered. 

“He was,” she said again, but louder this time.

“Oh.” Lexa breathed. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Good,” Clarke sniffled, “Because I don’t.”  
///

“So how’s the project coming along?” Anya asked as she sat at the picnic table.

Lexa looked up, confused, “What project?”

“What were you doing last night?” The dirty blonde gasped dramatically, “You didn’t!”

“What? No! We just talked and played guitar.” 

“Oh… so you showed her some fingerings, huh,” Anya winked at the captain. “Or is that not what it’s called?”

The captain inhaled. “I do not recall,” she joked.

“Hey guys.” Raven, Octavia, and Clarke walked over to their picnic table and Lexa watched as alabaster thighs moved purposefully under a short plaid skirt to settle down next to her. She tried to pry her eyes away, but she wasn’t very successful. 

“Hey princess, you finally got your uniform, huh?” asked Anya. One would imagine that the more money you pay, the more cloth you get, but apparently not. 

“Looks great on you, right, Lex?” 

The brunette in question finally peeled her eyes away. “Yep, suits you,” she said with a courteous smile.

“Though, you might wanna-” Lexa pulled off her sweatshirt and placed it over Clarke’s exposed legs. “Gets chilly this time of year.”

The blonde’s heart warmed at the gesture.


End file.
